Talvez
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Talvez Sasuke não fosse assim tão bom. Talvez Suigetsu tivesse razão...


Hey queridos leitores!

Como eu sempre escrevo shikatema, decidi fazer algo diferente dessa vez.

Nunca escrevi suika então sejam compreensivos comigo!

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Talvez

Era impressionante, aquela mulher não ficava quieta nunca. Como ela pode estar sempre reclamando? Ah, mas o que mais irritava Suigetsu era que quando o idiota do Uchiha chegava, ela se transformava totalmente. Não havia mais requícios daquela garota grosseira e antipática, o que havia era uma Karin doce e sorridente. Patético.

- Sasuke-kun nós vamos acampar aqui? –Karin perguntou gentilmente enquanto analisava o local. Não obteve resposta.

- Hey! –Suigetsu gritou, como de costume- Vamos parar ou não?

- Por que vocês querem parar? –Sasuke perguntou de maneira irritadiça enquanto batia com o pé no chão.

- Sasuke-kun! Já é noite, estamos muito cansados! –a ruiva suspirou cansadamente ao final da fala e Sasuke bufou, impaciente- Ma-as... se você quiser continuar, tudo bem. –ela completou olhando apaixonadamente para o moreno.

- Nós não vamos continuar! Não é, Juugo? –Suigetsu reclamou e encarou o ruivo, mas não esperou uma resposta- Está na hora de descansarmos!

- Não vou parar. –Sasuke respondeu simplesmente e continuou se afastando deixando os três companheiros para trás.

- Vá sozinho então! –Suigetsu discutia enquanto Juugo apenas observava a situação sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu vou com o Sasuke! –Karin gritou e correu atrás do moreno- _É até melhor que eles fiquem... assim será só eu e o Sasuke-kun...- _pensou.

- Suigetsu-kun, acho que deveríamos...- Juugo começou, mas foi interrompido.

- Se quer ir, vá!

Juugo pensou por alguns segundos e decidiu ficar. Fazia dias que estavam caminhando, realmente era hora de parar. Sasuke parou quando Karin apareceu ao seu lado e a encarou seriamente, como de costume.

- Karin. –os olhos da ruiva brilharam quando ele falou seu nome, mas sua emoção durou pouco- Sei que está cansada. Fique aqui, não quero ninguém me atrapalhando depois.

Como ele podia ser tão grosseiro e ao mesmo tempo tão...lindo? Karin sorriu tristemente. Por que diabos gostava dele? Ele só a desprezava... Não! Não ia pensar isso. Uma hora ela iria conquistá-lo.

- E-eu... não estou cansada! –ela retrucou.

- Vamos ficar aqui essa noite. –Sasuke se rendeu e se afastou alguns passos.

- Onde você vai?

- Não importa.

Sasuke era sempre assim, nunca dava satisfações. Karin o observou enquanto se afastava lentamente na escuridão da noite. Olhou para trás e avistou Juugo e Suigetsu montando as barracas. Droga, quando voltasse com certeza teria que ouvir as risadas do Hozuki. Caminhou lentamente na direção dos dois e parou quando recebeu o olhar dos dois sobre si.

- O Sasuke te mandou embora, foi?-Suigetsu encarava a ruiva com um sorriso sarcástico o que a deixou ainda mais irritada.

- Cale a boca. –ela o ignorou e se aproximou do ruivo- Onde eu vou dormir?

- Na sua barraca. Isto é, se você montá-la.

- Mas... –Karin olhou para os lados a procura de algo- Sasuke levou minhas coisas!

-E por que diabos ele levou suas coisas? –Suigetsu perguntou de maneira pouco amigável e colocou uma mão na cintura.

- Porque... eu pedi para ele carregar para mim... –ela falou baixo e esperou pelas risadas que viriam.

Suigetsu inclinou-se e riu alto. Maldito. Porque ele fazia questão de humilhá-la sempre que possível?

- Karin-chan, pode dormir na minha barraca se quiser. –Juugo falou amigavelmente e ela sorriu como resposta.

- Juugo, você é tão gentil... diferente de certas pessoas. –Karin falou e encarou o Hozuki com desprezo.

Suigetsu deu de ombros e continuou armando a barraca. Conforme o tempo passava o frio ia aumentando, então Juugo teve a ideia de fazer uma fogueira. Karin olhou de canto de olho para Suigetsu e suspirou. Era óbvio que ele não ia ajudar o ruivo.

- Quer ajuda, Juugo? –ela perguntou docemente.

- Não, não precisa. Vou só procurar lenha.

Juugo se afastou e Karin ficou em pé ao lado da barraca. Eles precisavam urgentemente de uma fogueira. Olhou para o horizonte e pensou onde estaria o Uchiha. Sasuke tinha que voltar logo. Ela não queria ter que ficar muito tempo sozinha com o idiota do Suigetsu.

- Volte logo, Sasuke. –Karin sussurrou e se sentou no chão.

- Não sei se você sabe, mas o Sasuke não é o único homem do mundo. –o Hozuki comentou antes de se sentar também. Karin olhou para o outro lado, irritada- Do jeito que você age parece que o Sasuke é o homem mais lindo e maravilhoso de todos! –ela riu e Suigetsu a encarou curiosamente.

- O Sasuke é lindo e maravilhoso. Muito diferente de você.

Suigetsu revirou os olhos e se calou. Karin o observou de canto de olho e começou a analisá-lo. Ele era ridículo. Por Deus, aquele cabelo branco-azulado era horrível. E aqueles olhos roxos? Quem mais tinha olhos roxos? Suspirou. Com certeza ele não se comparava ao Uchiha.

- Não sei por que você gosta dele. –Suigetsu quebrou o silêncio- Ele só te trata mal.

- Por que não para de falar sobre isso? –ela se irritou, mas em seguida riu ironicamente- Por acaso está apaixonado por mim?

- Apaixonado por você? Está doida? –ele gritou e cruzou os braços- Só estou falando isso porque não sei como você pode gostar do idiota do Sasuke tendo alguém bem melhor por perto.

- E quem seria? Juugo? –ela debochou e deu uma risada.

- Eu, é claro.

Karin revirou os olhos e o silêncio voltou a prevalecer. Por que Juugo não voltava logo? Aquela situação estava terrível. Karin olhou para o céu e ficou algum tempo observando as estrelas. Em um momento de distração, ouviu um barulho na mata e quase que instintivamente segurou o braço do shinobi ao seu lado. Sentiu seu rosto corar violentamente quando percebeu a ridícula situação em que tinha se metido. Afastou-se rapidamente dele, fechou os olhos e esperou pelos deboches. Abriu um dos olhos quando não o ouviu dizer nada e perceber que ele a encarava curiosamente.

- O deu em você? Você é uma kunoichi, não devia agir assim.

- E-eu... estava distraída!

- Kunoichis não podem se distrair!

Ela olhou para o outro lado, fechou os olhos e suspirou. Como podia ter agido assim? Ele tinha razão, ela era uma kunoichi, não podia ser tão covarde. Abriu rapidamente os olhos quando sentiu a respiração de alguém bem próxima de seu pescoço e se virou bruscamente. Suigetsu segurou seus braços e permaneceu a poucos centímetros da ruiva.

- De novo. –ele falou de maneira sarcástica- Você está muito distraída.

- Tire as mãos de mim, seu idiota! –ela se debateu inutilmente e percebeu que um sorriso se formou nos lábios do shinobi.- Qual o seu problema? Por que está rindo?

- Já pensou se eu fosse um inimigo? Você seria uma presa fácil.

- Eu sabia que você estava aqui! Não tinha com o que me preocupar! Agora me solte!

- Oh, então você confia em mim?

- Por que não confiaria? Sei que você é forte. –Karin falou nervosamente devido a proximidade e virou o rosto para o lado quando percebeu que ele não parava de encará-la.

- Mas você não sabe... se eu não sou um tarado, por exemplo. –ele riu e a ruiva o encarou seriamente.

- Deixe de ser idiota! –ela gritou, muito irritada, e se debateu ainda mais- Estou te avisando, se não me soltar você vai ver só!

- O que você vai fazer? –ele sussurrou e se aproximou ainda mais da ruiva que fechou os olhos para escapar do contato visual.

Céus, qual era o problema dele? Por que estava fazendo isso com ela? Karin abriu rapidamente os olhos quando sentiu algo ser pressionado contra seus lábios. Não era possível que ele estivesse a beijando. Ele se afastou e a ruiva abriu a boca para falar algo, mas não encontrou as palavras adequadas.

- Seu...! O-o que v-você tem na cabeça? –ela falou após se recurar do susto- Eu vou matar você!

- Não faça drama, Karin! Nem foi um beijo de verdade.

- É claro que não foi! Eu nunca ia te beijar de verdade!

- Nunca?

Karin se calou. Era tão estranho, ela queria dizer "nunca", mas ao mesmo tempo tinha ficado curiosa para continuar com o contato. Talvez Suigetsu não fosse assim tão repugnante quanto pensava. Suigetsu sorriu quando ela não respondeu e segurou a nuca da ruiva, beijando-a em seguida. Diferentemente do primeiro, dessa vez não era apenas um contato de lábios, era mais intenso. Karin não hesitou muito em abrir a boca para que ele continuasse o que estava fazendo. Suigetsu se afastou após o beijo, mas antes mordeu de leve o lábio inferior da kunoichi, deixando-a estática por alguns segundos.

- Desculpem a demora!

A voz de Juugo trouxe a ruiva de volta à realidade. Ela não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Olhou para Suigetsu e ele estava observando o horizonte, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Será que ela estava ficando louca? Não, aquilo realmente tinha acontecido. E por incrível que pareça ela tinha gostado. Será que ele tinha razão sobre o Uchiha? Talvez Sasuke não fosse tão bom assim. Talvez Suigetsu fosse melhor... Riu de si mesma e recebeu o olhar dos dois companheiros. Deviam achar que ela era louca por rir de repente.

Assim que Juugo fez a fogueira ouviram passos e em seguida avistaram o Uchiha. Sasuke não disse nada, apenas atirou uma mochila no colo da ruiva. Ah, sim, suas coisas. Observou atentamente o moreno e percebeu que ele era tão... sério. Talvez o jeito irritante e extrovertido do Hozuki fosse mais interessante. Olhou discretamente para Suigetsu que se espreguiçava demoradamente. Hm... talvez ele fosse melhor que o Uchiha. _Talvez..._


End file.
